


Kuroko Tetsuya cannot be bought

by kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: HAPPY BIRTHDAY CRYSTY!!!!!!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Crysty for her birthday! </p><p>Akashi tries to pay Kuroko to do their project for him, and that doesn't go quite how he thought it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroko Tetsuya cannot be bought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chrystie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/gifts).



For as long as Akashi could remember, people always either hated him or sucked up to him. The only in-between was people who didn’t know who he was, but that generally changed when they found out. So, Kuroko Tetsuya’s arrival in his life was certainly a different experience for him.

He met Kuroko in high school when they were assigned to be partners for a project.

Normally Akashi was the type to take over an entire project, not trusting others with his grades, but this week he had college application deadlines to meet and his father had decided to test him by putting him in charge of making a partnership with another company, so he didn’t have the time.

He didn’t recall ever seeing Kuroko Tetsuya before, which was interesting because the blue-haired boy was certainly attractive enough to earn Akashi’s attention any other week.

“What are your grades like?” Akashi asked him by way of greeting.

Kuroko tilted his head at that, but answered nonetheless. “Average mostly, but I’m rather good at Japanese.” Considering that was the class they were in, Akashi decided he would have to take it and just look over the project when it was done to make sure it was good enough.

“Right. And how much do you want in exchange for doing the project by yourself?” Akashi asked, pulling out his wallet.

This seemed to surprise Kuroko. “I beg your pardon?”

Akashi almost rolled his eyes. “Money. How much money do you want in exchange for doing my share of the work?” he said with exasperation.

“None,” Kuroko told him with a frown. “You will be doing your share of the work because it is yours.”

“I don’t think you understand, Tetsuya,” Akashi told him, noticing that Kuroko didn’t seem all that surprised by the use of his first name, unlike how he had reacted to the proposition of getting paid to do someone else’s work. “Money is no object. If you’re thinking something like twenty dollars, add another zero.” He gave Kuroko his most charming smile.

Kuroko looked unimpressed. “That changes nothing. You will be doing your share of the work or you will fail.”

The muscles of Akashi’s jaw clenched. “Are you aware of who I am, Tetsuya?”

“Of course I am. Everyone in school knows who Akashi Seijuurou is. Heir to Akashi corp. This changes nothing.” Kuroko looked almost bored now.

“Why not?” Akashi looked almost perplexed.

Kuroko took a moment to think about that question. “Maybe because one of my best friends is Kise Ryouta so I’m used to famous people? Probably not that though since I never treated him differently either. It’s probably just because Akashi-kun is just another person, like anyone else, simply with more money than most of us,” he decided.

Akashi narrowed his eyes, but pulled out his personal phone. “Put your number in. I’ll make time and text you when I am free to work.”

* * *

Later that day, Akashi saw Kise in the hallway and decided to approach him. “Ryouta.”

Akashi and Kise weren’t friends, per say. Actually, they didn’t really like each other at all. However, they could both recognize that the two of them had the most influence over the student body, and that it was best to stay friendly with each other.

Kise glanced up from putting things in his locker. “Yes, Akashicchi?” he asked, continuing to put things away.

“You know Kuroko Tetsuya, right? He said he was one of your best friends.” And suddenly Akashi had much more of Kise’s attention than he’d ever wanted.

Kise’s eyes lit up. Akashi could almost swear he saw anime sparkles around the blond, and then, without warning, Kise was in his personal space. “Did Kurokocchi say that?” he asked excitedly, and Akashi honestly didn’t know what to make of this.

“Yes. Is that not the case?” Akashi asked, not-so-gently pushing Kise away from him.

“No, no, it is the case, it’s just that he never actually says that we’re friends. Kurokocchi can be kind of mean like that,” Kise said. Then his eyes seemed to zero in on Kuroko walking down the hall, and Akashi was rather impressed that Kuroko didn’t fall over when Kise basically tackled him in a hug.

“Kurokocchi~ Akashicchi says that you called me one of your best friends!” Kise exclaimed happily, holding Kuroko close to him and nuzzling Kuroko’s hair with his face.

Kuroko’s eyes snapped over to Akashi to send him an accusing look. “He lied,” Kuroko said flatly. Akashi could almost see the plans for his murder playing behind Kuroko’s ice blue eyes.

“No he didn’t. I’m one of your _best_ friends! Aominecchi better watch out, I might be close to dethroning him,” Kise declared, right as Aomine walked over to yank him off of Kuroko, who looked like he could finally breath.

“Yeah, right. You’d have to get past Kagami too before you could even touch my position as Tetsu’s best friend,” Aomine said while Kagami pulled Kuroko a safe distance away from Kise.

The four of them continued down the hall like that and Akashi decided that Kuroko’s friends were idiots. And he couldn’t figure out why he kind of wanted Kuroko. He certainly hadn’t enjoyed seeing Kise all over him like that at least.

* * *

_Eight pm tonight. Does that work for you?_

_I presume this is Akashi-kun. Isn’t that a little late?_

_Is that you saying that it doesn’t work for you?_

_No, I can come over. Text me your address._

And at exactly eight o’clock, Kuroko knocked on Akashi’s front door, and that’s how they ended up in Akashi’s room, textbooks spread around them as Kuroko worked diligently and Akashi went back and forth between staring at Kuroko and doing his work.

“Akashi-kun, please stop staring.” Kuroko didn’t even glance up from the book he was looking in to tell Akashi.

“Will you have sex with me?” Akashi replied, deciding to get straight to the point.

“I’m busy.” Kuroko said flatly, eyes continuing to scan the page without any pause.

“When we’re done?” Akashi tried.

“No thank you.” Kuroko said.

“Are you straight?”

“No.”

“Asexual?”

“No.”

The next question felt like blasphemy in his own mouth. “Do you not find me attractive?”

“I do.”

Well, that was good at least. Kuroko didn’t differ from the norm in that respect.

“Then why not?” Akashi asked.

“I’m just not particularly interested in hooking up with you. If I just want sex I know a few people I can go to,” Kuroko replied.

Akashi kind of wanted to ask who those people were, but decided that would be inappropriate.

They met up a few more times for the project. Kuroko got a bit less cold after the first meeting, but still didn’t seem to be the type to show much emotion.

Akashi had figured out around the third meeting that the reason he was so fascinated with Kuroko in particular was because  Kuroko treated him like he did everyone else. Akashi really wasn’t held to a higher standard because of who he was.

“Tetsuya?” Akashi started as they walked into class, project complete and ready to be presented.

“Yes, Akashi-kun?” Kuroko asked.

“If we get an A on this, will you go out to dinner with me next weekend?” Akashi asked, trying for his most charming smile even though it never seemed to do anything to persuade Kuroko if he was uninterested in something.

“You know that we’ll be getting an A,” Kuroko informed him.

“Exactly.” Kuroko had said he didn’t want just a hookup with Akashi, so Akashi figured maybe that meant that he wanted to try dating. Akashi was willing to give it a shot, although he wasn’t very used to actual relationships.

Kuroko rolled his eyes but offered Akashi a small smile. “Alright. Let’s get this A and then we can discuss details.”


End file.
